Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots
Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots is the 2007 sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It is also the prequel to the game Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, which was released in 2008. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are 8 playable characters on all platforms from Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is the first time a Tak and the Power of Juju character appeared in the video game series, and also the second time an ''Alex Adventure'' character appeared in the video game series and the third time an Invader Zim character appeared, too. This was the last game Timmy Turner appeared in with Cosmo and Wanda, in the next game he is replaced by Zim. It was followed by Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. Story (Console version) The opening intro for the game features Calamitous on some sort of game show. Professor Calamitous states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a krabby patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, A robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, Spongebob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, he meets Tak, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy and Jimmy who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models, Jimmy contact Danny who says that Calamitous, invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the ghost zone so Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) Evil Toy Co Out let and when they get there they see Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue Rocko (console only). Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory, (rescuing GIR and Jenny in the process) collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys, then the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state until Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairly harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to The Professor's Lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other then Chad-Bot himself who tells Calamitous, plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous, moustache off with a electric shaver. Playable Characters *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Timmy Turner (With ''Cosmo and Wanda) *''Tak'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Patrick Star'' *''Stimpy'' (Wii and PS2) *''Rocko'' (Wii and PS2) *''GIR'' (Wii, PS2, and DS) *''Alex'' (Wii, PS2, and DS) *''Zim'' (DS) *''Mr. Blik'' (DS Master Model Wii, PS2) *''El Tigre'' (DS) *SpongeGar (Also in DS version) *Dark Danny (Also in DS version) *Cowboy Timmy *Chicken Suit Tak *Agent Jimmy *Plant-Sam *Barnacle Boy Patrick *Dog Suit Gir *Flaming Paint Alex *Pilgrim Rocko *Canadian Yaksmen Stimpy *Mr. Huggles (can be unlocked by entering a cheat code) *Exo Mr. Huggles 9000 (can also be unlocked by entering a cheat code) 'Playable Nicktoons'edit 'Enemies' Edit *Professor Calamitous *Mr. Huggles *Mr. Exo-Huggles 3000 *Toybots *Chumbots 'Non-Playable Characters'Edit *Jorgen Von Strangle *Chad-Bot *Fairies *The Mawgu (cameo in the opening cutscene) *Plankton (cameo) 'Scrapped Characters' *Arnold Phillip Shortman (originally considered to appear as a playable character) *Eugene Krabs (originally considered to appear as a playable character) *Ren Hoek (originally considered to appear as a playable character) *Ickis (originally considered to appear) *Spunky (originally considered to appear) 'ameplay'Edit Before each level you can select two characters as who you want to play as in the level. However in the special levels in which you control a Mech-Suit you can only select from the default characters. In the handheld version everyone can enter a Mech-Suit during the level when reached it. 'Master Models'Edit In the game there are several special things you can collect called Master Models. Chad-Bot asks if the heroes can collect these Master Models for some reason, not telling them Calamitous needs them. Some of the Master Models appear as playable characters like; Stimpy, Rocko, Jenny and GIR. Often a mini-game or bonus level has to be completed before you can collect it. 'Bonus Levels' There are three bonus levels in the game. In the first one you play as SpongeBob. You have to slide down on your tongue through the sewer without hitting any obstacle. You can however bash into enemies to destroy them. The second minigame features Tak who has to reach his way to the exit while climbing up walls, evading spikes etc. The third minigame has Danny Phantom who turns invisible and has to activate generators within the time limit to go to the next room. He has to blast away blocks with his ghost powers for this. Story (Handheld version) The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous states that by feeding Fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his Army of Toybots. The game itself opens with Patrick Star and SpongeBob SquarePants delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a house. Upon arriving at the house, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick unintentionally in the process. Spongebob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way to a toy factory. After finding his way through the factory, Spongebob finds Patrick inside a huge container. After freeing Patrick, he meets Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and Tak. While traveling on their adventure, the Nicktoon heroes recused El Tigre, Alex Blackman, Zim, GIR, and Mr. Blik and faced evil robotic versions of SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, Tak, and Jimmy. After beating Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutorn was claimed as the greatest scientist in the world. Characters Edit Playable Edit *''SpongeBob SquarePants/Prehistoric SpongeBob'' *''Patrick Star'' *''Danny Phantom/Dark Danny'' *''Timmy Turner'' *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''Tak'' *''El Tigre'' *''Alex Blackman'' *''Zim'' *''GIR'' *''Mr. Blik'' Bosses Edit *''Professor Finbarr Calamitous'' Levels Edit SpongeBob SquarePants's Universe: *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, and Tak available) Danny Phantom's Universe: *Amity Park (Jenny available) The Fairly OddParents' Universe: *Fairy World (Mr. Blik available) Tak and the Power of Juju's Universe: *Pupununu Village (El Tigre available) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' Universe: *Retroville (Zim available) Evil Toy Co. Factory (Unknown Universe): *Evil Toy Company (GIR available after collecting all Master Models in the game available.) Attacks Edit SpongeBob SquarePants: *Blowing Bubbles Patrick Star: *Rolling Into Enemies Jimmy Neutron: *Supersonic Gun Timmy Turner: *Star Flinger Danny Phantom: *Ghost Punch Tak: *Tak's Staff Alex: *Robotic Punch Zim: *PAK Laser GIR: *Throwing Taco Sauce El Tigre: *Claw Attack Mr. Blik: *Throwing Mice Prehistoric SpongeBob *Club Attack Dark Danny *Ghost Punch GalleryEdit Master Models Edit Bikini Bottom: *Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) *Tommy Pickles (Rugarts) *Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *''Katara (Avatar: the Last Airbender)'' *''Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Mr. Krabs'' (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Swiper (Dora the Explorer) Amity Park: *''Rocko'' (Rocko's Modern Life) *Gromble (Aaahh! Real Monsters) *Corneil (Watch My Chops'')'' *Kaput (Kaputy and Zosky) *Ginger (As Told By Ginger) *Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) *''Tucker Foley'' (Danny Phantom) *Zosky (Kaput and Zosky '') '''Pupununu Village:' *CatDog (CatDog) *Pip (Back at the Barnyard) *Dora and Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Pelswick Eggert (Pelswick) *''Sp''linter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Alex Blackman (Alex Adventure) *Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) *Jibolba (Tak and the Power of Juju) Retroville: *Dagget (Angry Beavers) *Mrs. X (The X's) *Vendette and Charolette (Making Fiends) *Korra (Legend of Korra) *Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Tommy Pickles (All Grown Up) *Swaysway (Breadwinners) *White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *''Goddard (''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Fairy World: *''Ren'' (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Gordon (Catscratch) *''GIR (Invader Zim)'' *''Artie'' (The Adventures of Pete & Pete'')'' *Yakkity Yak (Yakkity Yak '') *Cosmo'' (The Fairly OddParents) Objects *Circuits *Goo launchers Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Hal Sparks as Tak *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson *Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous *Janice Kawaye as Jenny *Billy West as Stimpy *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Gir *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Jim Ward as Biggest Genius Host, Chad-bot Trivia *In the Nintendo Wii verison, El Tigre is a Master Model and in the GameBoy Advance verison, Frida Suárez is a Master Model. *White Pantera's Master Model looks like his mutanted Guacamole Monster form from Night of the Living Guacamole. *This marks Professor Calamitous second appearance as the main antagonist of the game. *This marks the second video game appearance of Jenny. *All four of the Nicktoons Unite! characters appear as playables. *In the console version you only visit Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World and Calamitous' Lair while in the handheld version you visit Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Fairy World, Pupununu Village and Retroville. *Plankton and The Mawgu both make a cameo appearance at The Biggest Genius Game Show as other competitors *The SpongeBob Toybot may be a reference to Robot SpongeBob. *This game reveals that fairies like Krabby Patties. TimelineEdit Based off of Previous Games (Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island)Edit *This takes place after the episode Band Geeks, as evidenced by the fact that Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, Sandy, Plankton, and Patrick had never seen a human before this episode, as referenced when Patrick said "These are some oddly looking fish." and SpongeBob saying "Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps." *This takes place after the Jimmy Neutron and Fairly OddParents crossover, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. As referenced by Jimmy and Timmy's knowledge of each other as well as Jimmy's knowledge of Cosmo and Wanda. Also, Jimmy refers to Fairy World magic as "the power source from the game". Cindy also met Timmy in that episode, which is referenced at the end of Nicktoons Unite!. *It might also take place after Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!, because in that episode Mr. Crocker and Professor Calamitous had no interaction with each other after Professor Calamitous hit the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign when Mr. Crocker was putting up his birthday sign. *This takes place after Jimmy Neutron's Professor Calamitous, I Presume, and Danny Phantom's Bitter Reunions as these we're the two episodes that Jimmy met Calamitous and Danny met Vlad. *This takes place after Help Wanted because SpongeBob knows Mr. Krabs. *This takes place after Tea at the Treedome because SpongeBob knows Sandy. *This takes place after Scaredy Pants because SpongeBob knows the Flying Dutchman. *This also most likely takes place after Shanghaied because it seems like the Flying Dutchman knows him more and is also afraid of him and SpongeBob seems familiar with the Duthman's ship. *This takes place after the Fairly OddParents' That Old Black Magic because Timmy has been to Fairy World. *This takes place after Fairly OddParents' Inspection Detection because Timmy knows Jorgen. *This takes place after the Oh Yeah Cartoons! short/Fairly OddParents' pilot, The Fairly OddParents! because Timmy knows Cosmo and Wanda. *This might takes place after Fairly OddParents' Abra-Catastrophe! because the exterior of Crocker's fortress looks similar to his fortress in that episode. *This takes place after Danny Phantom's One of a Kind because that is the episode where Danny met the Box Ghost and Skulker. (Skulker appeared in the episode below.) *This takes place after Danny Phantom's Prisoners of Love because that is the episode where Danny met Walker. He has also been to the Ghost Zone Prison before in that episode. *Because of that episode, this game is also after the episode Mystery Meat because that is the episode Danny met The Lunch Lady Ghost and she was in Prisoners of Love. Same with the episodes What you Want, Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, and Parental Bonding with the characters Desiree, Technus, and Princess Dorathea. *This takes place after Frankendoodle because that is the episode where SpongeBob met Doodlebob, which is used as an attack in Nicktoons Unite!. Based off of this gameEdit *This takes place after Nicktoons Unite! and Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island" because SpongeBob, Danny, Timmy, Sam, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy, Patrick, and Professor Calamitous know each other. In addition, Calamitous is aware of fairy magic and Krabby Patties as he uses the Krabby Patties to make the fairies magically fart to allow his Toybots to be alive. *This takes place before SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. In SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Danny, Tak, Plankton, SpongeBob, Patrick, and the Wise Old Crab knew each other (except for the Wise Old Crab with Plankton and Tak and Tak with Plankton) *This takes place before both Fairly Odd Baby and Fairly OddPet because both Poof and Sparky are not around with Timmy. *In real life, this game was released in North America between the American premiere dates of Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob and Fungus Among Us/Le Big Switch. It was released in Europe between the American premiere dates of Fungus Among Us/Le Big Switch and Atlantis SquarePantis. It was released in Australia between the American premiere dates of Atlantis SquarePantis and The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel/20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom/The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge/Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants. It was released in Japan between the American premiere dates of The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel/20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom/The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge/Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants and Krabby Road. ErrorsEdit *Since the first level takes place underwater Tak should not have been able to breathe in the cut scene because he never met Jimmy, who had in Nicktoons Unite! invented gum that allowed the other Nicktoons to breathe under water. Although, it is possible that his magic allows him to breathe. Category:Nicktoons Games